


Come and Put Your Name on it

by KuraKaw



Series: Always a slut for cake [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Birthday Cake, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes is good with Kids, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Crack, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Endgame, They're thirsty, Tony Stark Lives, Top Tony Stark, and tony is a big soft sap, but this one anywho, cake abuse, cake in particular, cameos by various avengers, i don't make the rules, i skipped most of the pining though, i'm firmly of the opinion that they're both flippy floppy switch vers bi disasters, implied mutual pining, pepper and tony are divorced but still love each other just not like that, sorta - Freeform, steve doesn't fuck off back to jim crow era, uh yeah this wasn't my best idea, winteriron server is full of enablers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKaw/pseuds/KuraKaw
Summary: Post-Endgame.Tony and Pepper are amicably divorced and sharing custody of Morgan. Morgan's princess themed 6th birthday party is being held at Tony's. Bucky looks surprisingly good in a tiara.I love cake and soft boys. This is half soft, half filth. Maybe 40/60.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Always a slut for cake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642138
Comments: 17
Kudos: 213





	Come and Put Your Name on it

**Author's Note:**

> My style is essay meets shitpost. Sorry about my tags; I need sleep. Prompted by the gifs of Sebastian Stan in a tiara. You know the one. The winteriron server made me do it. This is my first fic (that I'm posting anyways). Be nice. Formatting on this website murdered me.
> 
> Yes the title is from Birthday Cake by Rhianna
> 
> Here's the gifs (sorry, I'm bad at computer):  
> https://erikisright.tumblr.com/post/190945390715/erikisright-sebastian-stan-as-frank-in-endings

Tony had been semi-retired from the Avengers for a few years after the whole Thanos snafu, but he was still sponsoring them and around the compound frequently enough that quite a few of them had come for Morgan's birthday party. Of course, retiring hadn't helped any with keeping him and Pepper together. They had amicably divorced within a year after everyone had been unsnapped. They shared custody, but they had decided this year, for Morgan's sixth, it would be hosted at Tony's.

Tony watched the mixture of kids from Morgan's elementary school and various superheroes mill about his penthouse. Most of the kids were wearing tiaras for Morgan's princess themed birthday party though a few had opted for birthday hats. Tony still thought they just looked like colorful dunce caps, similar to the one he put on DUM-E, but he doubted they would appreciate his opinion on the matter. 

He found it rather entertaining to watch the children interact with the Avengers. Most of them were too young to know the significance of just who they were talking to and, as such, lacked the reverence older kids tended to possess. 

One little boy in a tiara had asked Peter why he was called Spider-Man if he couldn't control spiders. Another child had asked if there was an ongoing competition between the birds and bugs of the team and said (to Clint nonetheless) that he thought birds were lame. Young children really were out there asking life's important questions.

"What are you smirking about?" Pepper asked from right behind him. When he turned to her, she just raised a sharply groomed eyebrow.

Tony stuck his tongue out at her like the very mature adult he was. Maybe he had been around kids for a bit too long. "That little kid just told Hawkeye that birds suck."

Pepper snorted elegantly, and they watched the party together for a few minutes, making small talk until she had to go grab a boy chasing around some other kids with a big ball of bright blue slime. Tony wandered back into the swarm to mingle.

Tony was talking to Sam, trying to convince him that birds weren't real (he was retired; he had a lot of time to read ridiculous conspiracy theories) when someone said in a gravelly Brooklyn drawl from right behind him, "He's right, y'know. Redwing is jus' further proof. Birds  _ aren't  _ real, they're all jus' government drones."

Tony jumped and turned around. Bucky was right behind him. Bucky who had been running late and had the nerve to sneak up behind Tony with his short fluffy hair, cheeks flushed from having come in from the cold, and still wearing his jacket. Tony's weak little bisexual heart just couldn't take it. Bucky had looked good with the long hair once he had started taking care of it, but Tony's fingers itched to touch the soft fluff.

He was probably staring for too long when Morgan graciously spared his dignity by squealing and launching herself at Bucky's legs. "Uncle Bucky, you made it!" 

He picked her up and twirled her in a little circle, making her practically shriek with laughter before setting her down and squatting so he was eye level with her. "'Course I made it. Couldn't miss my favorite lady's birthday, now could I?" Morgan giggled and shook her head. "Have you been having fun without me, Princess Morgan?"

Morgan launched into a detailed description of everything that had happened so far, and Bucky listened carefully, hanging on her every word with more intent than he gave mission briefings. Suddenly, Morgan broke off with a gasp. "You don't have a tiara!" And just like that, she was dragging him off to the table with all the tiaras and party hats.

Bucky slung her up onto his shoulders then walked the rest of the way to the table and handed her a tiara which she carefully placed on his fluffy, windblown hair.

Every time he saw Bucky with his daughter, he was surprised by how gentle the man was with her. It wasn't that Tony expected him to be harsh, but he was just so amazing with Morgan that Tony fell a little more in love every time.

Tony kept talking to different Avengers, half-heartedly holding up his end of the conversation, and definitely  _ not _ staring at Bucky. No, he was just keeping an eye on his little girl. Clint rolled his eyes at him.

"I didn't ask… You know, he's a pretty good lay."

That was enough to get Tony's attention back on the conversation, and he stared at Clint, who shrugged.

"We may have had a little bit of a thing after Laura and I split." Tony couldn't believe that Clint was getting that hot piece of ass and he was not. Completely unfair. Apparently, Tony was glaring a little too much because Clint quickly added, "Just a little bit of a thing. It wasn't like, A Thing."

Tony rolled his eyes, but on the inside, he was sighing like the heroine of a romance novel. He looked back towards Bucky who was letting Morgan climb down off his shoulders and run off as he started talking to two of the typical Karen-esque moms of Morgan's classmates. Having no excuse to keep staring at Bucky, Tony tried to focus on something else, but he just couldn't look away.

Bucky kept scanning the room, eventually making eye contact with Tony. By this point, Tony had been staring way too long and quickly tried to come up with an excuse, mouthing  _ rescue? _ to the other man. Bucky grimaced a little and shrugged subtly. Eventually, he escaped the Karens, wandering to talk to Steve and a few of the other current Avengers. Tony talked to Clint and Sam, but his gaze kept drifting to Bucky, who was still looking stupidly hot with his fleece lined jacket and the tiara perched on his head. Bucky caught him staring more than once. Giving up on subtlety, Tony smirked at him, quirking an eyebrow. Right as Bucky looked like he was going to come talk to Tony, Pepper came over.

"Do you think it's time for cake and presents?"

Tony checked his watch. Apparently more time had passed with him staring at Bucky than he had thought.

"Yea sure. Let's round 'em up."

Pepper headed off to start gathering the guests. By the time Tony looked back up, Bucky had gone back to his conversation with Steve. Oh well. He had to help Pepper anyways.

After they got everyone in the general vicinity of the cake table, Happy Birthday was sung, and Pepper was helping Morgan cut and distribute the cake, Tony was sufficiently distracted from Bucky. Which is why he jumped when the man appeared beside him. Bucky smirked at him, the asshole.

"Y'know, if y'don't stop starin' at me, you're gonna make me think it means somethin'." Well that was direct. Fine. Tony could do direct (he thinks; he hasn't really been on the market since 2010, 2008 depending on who you ask).

"And if it does?" Tony looks at Bucky and licks his lips nervously. Bucky's eyes drop to his lips for an instant, pupils dilating before his eyes snap back up to Tony's.

He stared at Tony for a second, and Tony had to force down several urges to make a joke of the situation. Tony had learned a while ago that no, Bucky did not hate him or want him dead. That was just his face (and oh, what a face it was).

Unfortunately, their bubble was popped anyways when a kid bumped into Tony on her way to get cake, accidentally dead legging him. Bucky caught him before he face planted.

She apologized with a "Sorry, Mr. Tony!" But apparently cake was more important than the fact that he almost busted his ass (not that he blamed her, that was a damn good cake). Bucky huffed a soft laugh before suddenly, Steve was dragging him off somewhere else, and Morgan was shoving a massive plate of the perhaps overpriced confetti cake (he had a weakness for expensive bakeries, sue him) into his hands.

He kissed her forehead and told her, "Thank you, Princess Maguna." He pretended to bite her nose while she giggled then let her run back to Pepper to continue helping with the cake. Looking back down at the cake, Tony sighed. No fork… he could get one later. He swiped a finger through frosting then put it in his mouth. Perfect. He looked up, finger still in his mouth, and of course, Bucky was staring straight at him, lips slightly parted. Tony raised an eyebrow and Bucky flushed red but didn't look away. Tony was swirling his tongue around his finger a bit more than necessary, watching the blush spread up to his ears when Rhodey rudely interrupted, sticking a plastic fork into his cake.

"Stop eyefucking at your daughter's birthday party," Rhodey said. Tony pouted at him, but when he moved to steal Tony's cake, Tony swatted him away and put his focus back on his cake. The next time he looked for Bucky, he was already sucked back into conversation with Sam and Steve. Cake no longer in danger of being stolen, Tony went back to pouting at Rhodey who apparently had no sympathy for Tony's woes and just rolled his eyes.

Soon enough Morgan was opening presents. She had deflated briefly at the socks he had wrapped and put on the gift table before the bots had dragged in the giant bunny he had gotten her. She squealed and flung herself into its squishy belly, and see? It  _ is _ a good present, Pepper. Yes, for a six year old, but still; Tony felt vindicated.

Eventually people started heading out, giving last well wishes. Finally, Morgan seemed to have worn herself out, yawning and rubbing her eyes. After Tony reassured her that yes the bunny would still be there next time she came over, Pepper and Happy took her home.

Tony took one look at his sofa, covered in frosting and soda and toys and probably sticky as all hell, sighed, and went to sit on the cake table. He hadn't seen Bucky leave, but he was a legendary assassin, so he may very well have just snuck out. Tony assumed he had had enough of the crowd and left, which is why he had to suppress a scream when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Really, he was pretty proud that he had let out only a small squeak. The person chuckled and slowly came around in front of him, and oh, it was Bucky. Still looking stupidly hot. Still looking at him a little too intently to be casual. Still wearing the tiara Morgan gave him. Bucky licked his lips, and Tony's gay panic kicked in full force. Words started coming out of his mouth with no say from his brain.

"I was starting to think you had snuck out without saying goodbye. Snuck out like a sneaky little snake. Pulled a Loki on me. But no. You're just trying to give me a heart attack. I have a heart problem, you know. Don't  _ laugh,  _ it's serious! I'm very serious. Serious as a heart attack. My cardiologist is honestly just surprised I'm not dead already, and then you have to-"

Bucky slapped a hand over Tony's mouth. His shoulders were shaking with laughter which, rude. Just as Bucky started to talk, Tony licked his hand. Bucky got out, "Doll, I-" before cutting off with a yelp. He looked between Tony and his hand, betrayal clear on his face. His expression went blank for a moment before he started smirking.

"Y'know, turnabout is fair play."

Tony quickly stuffed his hands in his pocket on instinct (though he probably would not have minded getting his fingers in Bucky's mouth). That was all he had time to do before Bucky was pulling him in by his shirt. And oh, Bucky's lips were just as plush and soft as they looked. Tony twisted his hands up in Bucky's shirt. Bucky ran his tongue across Tony's lip, and Tony willingly opened up for him and-

"It's all cold and slimy! You bastard!" Tony screeched, shoving a laughing Bucky away, hastily wiping his wet cheek with his shirt sleeve. 

"'m sorry, doll. You know I can't resist an opening like that," he heaved out between giggles, tiara bobbling as he shakes. Bucky gives Tony a tentative little peck.

He pulled back, scanning Tony's face as if to see if it was okay, and that was enough to make Tony stop furiously scrubbing his face. God, Bucky was so sweet. Tony reeled him back in for another kiss, this one a little less chaste. That kiss turned into another turned into another until it was downright filthy. 

Somehow Bucky was even better with his mouth than Tony had imagined (and he had imagined quite a bit). Tony pulled back and looked at Bucky, all blown pupils and messy, fluffy hair and red, spit slick lips. Tony couldn't resist running his thumb across Bucky's lip. Maintaining eye contact, Bucky dipped his head down, sucking Tony's finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue into his mouth. Tony was rock hard and practically panting at this point. It had been a while since he'd had anything other than his right hand (or occasionally his left, benefits of being ambidextrous). He was struggling to keep his cool with Bucky so soft and willing.

"Turnabout is fair play?" Tony just barely kept his voice from cracking as Bucky gave his finger another suckle, eyes fluttering closed.

Bucky hummed around his thumb, and Tony felt it down to his bones. He let Tony's finger out of his mouth with a slight pop. His eyes opened, pupils still blown, and he asked, voice even more gravelly and drawl more pronounced than usual, "I ain't judgin', and I'm fine either way, but I gotta know what to expect goin' in: Are yah actually interested or jus' goin' through the slutty phase o' your divorce?"

Tony couldn’t help but snort. "Sweetheart, it's like you don't even know me. My entire life has been a slutty phase." Bucky was good at taking it, but Tony could see him deflate a little before he continued, "Slutty is a state of being, not a matter of actions. I'm  _ very _ interested, I promise. I've been interested for a while. I just didn't know if it was… reciprocated."

Bucky yanked him in for another kiss, sloppy and wet and so hot. He pulled back and drawled against Tony's lips, "It is so, so reciprocated."

That was good to know. Tony dove back in, licking into Bucky's mouth and  _ feeling _ him moan. He hooked his feet around the other man's gorgeous, deadly thighs and pulled him closer to his perch on the table, scooting himself a little closer to the edge, seeking friction.

Bucky slipped his hands under Tony's shirt and ran them up his back, grinding against Tony. Tony let Bucky slip his shirt over his head. 

Tony had quit working out aggressively after he had (semi)retired from the Avengers. He knew he still looked good for his age, but that didn't mean much in the face of a beautiful super soldier shucking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt to reveal miles of delicious muscle. Though he didn't feel as self conscious as he had expected, seeing Bucky fumble the buttons in his haste to get his own shirt off, unable to take his eyes off Tony, biting already red, kiss swollen lips. 

As soon as his shirt was off and drifting towards the ground, he was back, pulling Tony into a kiss and practically growling, "God, you are so fucking  _ hot _ ," against his lips, hands running over every bit of skin they could reach, stomach, back, nipples.

Tony was still caught on the flex of Bucky's back as he moved. It should be  _ illegal _ for someone to be as sexy as Bucky was. Tony was going to have to have him arrested. He told as much to Bucky who chuckled.

"Sure, doll."

Tony got one more kiss before Bucky pulled back. Tony whined in protest, but it wasn't long before he was back, leaving biting kisses down Tony's throat. Tony moaned and his hips bucked forwards, seeking friction against his thighs, his crotch, his beautiful abs, anything. Bucky continued kissing his way down Tony's body, going to his knees between Tony's legs. It was a beautiful sight, the super soldier on his knees (and still wearing the tiara at that), but Tony's pants were so tight and his dick needed attention like at least a minute ago. Who knew at this point? Certainly not him. Time isn't linear.

Bucky's hands went to the button of his pants before pausing. He looked up at Tony, so earnest and sweet, and asked, "This okay?"

Tony was touched, really, but he would rather Bucky keep touching him. "Yes, God yes. Don't you dare stop now... I mean unless you want to or don't feel comfortable or-"

Bucky had pulled out his dick and immediately put the head in his mouth and  _ sucked _ . If Tony had been younger, he might have come right there. As it was, Tony was starting to think the man had something of an oral fixation. Then he wasn't thinking much of anything as Bucky left open mouthed kisses down his cock before nuzzling at his balls. Tony's pants were in the way of him going any lower and that just wouldn't do. Tony lifted his hips off the table, letting Bucky pull his jeans and underwear down his legs. He made a frustrated noise when they got snagged on Tony's shoes before giving up and going back to nuzzle the crease where his thigh met his groin and leaving a soft little kiss there before alternating between licks and soft kisses on his balls, licking a stripe up his cock, then taking it all the way to the base. Tony moaned embarrassingly loudly and accidentally bucked his hips up, making Bucky's throat convulse around the head. As if that wasn't enough, one of Bucky's hands which had been stroking his legs came up to rub at his perineum.

It was so good and too much and just right all at once, but Tony wasn't ready for this to be over, so digging his way out of the haze, he forced out Bucky's name though it sounded like more of a moan. Bucky seemed to have gotten the message anyways as he pulled off Tony's dick and his hand withdrew, moving down to leave biting kisses on Tony's thighs. Those felt good, but they weren't enough to tip him over the edge, letting him calm down some.

Bucky worked his way back up Tony's thighs, and Tony ran his hands through his hair, avoiding the tiara. Bucky was practically purring, eyes half lidded and head tipped into Tony's touch. He left a soft kiss on Tony's palm, apparently deciding Tony had enough time to come down from the edge, pulling his pant-tangled legs over his shoulder and licking the crease of his thigh, his perineum, straight down to his hole.

Tony moaned and flopped backwards... straight into the cake. The wet squish and Tony's disgruntled sound was enough to get Bucky's attention, and he popped up between Tony's thighs, peeking around his dick.

If Tony weren't laying in expensive confetti cake, it might be comical: the Winter Soldier with his plastic tiara and sex ruffled hair and blown pupils tilting his head to see around Tony's dick, but Tony just grumbled. And Bucky, the nerve, laughed. Tony might have been more upset had Bucky not kissed his thigh and went back to swirl his tongue around Tony's rim.

Tony, mouthy during sex as he was during everything else, couldn’t help the stream of moans and filthy encouragement and praise coming out of his mouth, but he needed  _ more _ . Bucky swiped the flat of his tongue against him a few times before pushing his tongue into Tony's hole.

"That's so good, baby," Tony moaned out, and Bucky hummed, causing Tony to twitch around him. They kept on for a while like that, Tony giving moans and soft praise as Bucky fucked his tongue into him, suckling on his rim, switching it up every once in a while to lay little kitten licks across the outside.

Bucky seemed to thrive on the praise, flat out moaning when Tony told him he was "such a good boy." Eventually, Bucky came back up, grinding his still denim-clad cock down against Tony, licking frosting off of Tony's neck, and kissing him demandingly. Tony willingly opened for him, even pushing into him for more, tasting himself and the frosting on Bucky's tongue.

Bucky pulled back, pupils blown and voice hoarse and practically begged, "Please fuck me, Tony. God, I want you so bad." And how could Tony say no to that?

"Yeah," Tony cleared his throat. "Yeah. I can-yeah."

With some effort, they worked Bucky out of the leg-and-pants ouroboros they had made, and Tony laid Bucky out on the table, snorting at the way his nose crinkled when he hit the cake. He played kisses across scars and sculpted muscle, biting at his nipples before shimmying off. He toed his shoes off and yanked his pants and underwear over his legs before giving Bucky one last kiss and going off to grab the lube he kept in his nightstand.

When he came back, Bucky was propped up on his elbows, watching the doorway Tony had left through. The subtle tension left his body when he saw Tony on his way back over with lube.

Tony set the bottle on the table and ran his hands up Bucky's glorious thighs. Making quick work of the other man's pants and shoes and underwear and going back in for a kiss or two or three, Bucky was left in his socks and a tiara and what a sight it was. Tony groped Bucky's ass for a minute before grabbing the lube and dumping way too much on his fingers. He rubbed his fingers against Bucky's entrance until he was laying down, arching his back and begging for more.

Tony pushed in one finger, fucking it in and out and letting him adjust before adding a second. He scissored them apart, rubbing at his prostate with his thumb. Once Bucky was begging for more, Tony started driving the two fingers he had in Bucky into his prostate, massaging and rubbing and fucking him open into a red, sweaty, desperate mess, mewling on the table, all the while licking frosting and cake off his neck and shoulders and going back for sweet kisses.

Pulling his fingers out, Tony started swearing. Bucky was soft and foggy and looked at him, confused. "Condoms," Tony explained. It took a second before recognition showed in his eyes. Somehow, Bucky flushed even more red.

"I mean, I'm clean, cause uh- super soldier and um- I can't really catch of transmit anythin', so I'mfinewithoutifyouare?" Bucky stuttered out.

Tony took a moment to consider before nodding and pushing him back down onto the table, licking into his soft mouth. Bucky reached up to run his hands down Tony's back- and fuck how was the metal one  _ still cold,  _ though with Tony's shitty circulation and ice cube appendages, who was he to judge- and down farther until he grabbed Tony's ass. 

Bucky smirked a bit and said, "I've been wanting to get my hands on this f'r a while. It's so goddamn perfect."

Tony gave him a peck. "I'm glad you think so."

Bucky leaned up for another kiss, making his abs flex and god that was so distracting when Tony was trying to line up his dick. He pushed the other man back down onto the table, continuing to kiss him, and worked the head of his dick into Bucky's hole.

Bucky arched his back and begged. "Yes, please, Tony. Oh more, more more,  _ Tony _ ." He said his name as if it were the filthiest word he knew and who was he to deny a super soldier?

Slowly, Tony worked the rest of his cock into Bucky's tight hole until his hips were against Bucky's ass. He was just so tight and it felt so good. God. With his head tossed back, tiara still perched on top, lips parted, and eyes closed, Bucky was a sight to behold. He was so fucking close already.

"I don't think I'm gonna last, baby."

Bucky hummed, "Good. Neither am I. Now  _ move _ ."

Tony snorted and stood up, looking down at Bucky spread out below him. "Bossy baby."

He pulled almost all the way back before slamming in. Bucky moaned loudly and pulled Tony back down for another kiss.

After a few strokes, Tony was hitting Bucky's prostate every time, licking and leaving biting kisses along Bucky's throat and shoulders. Bucky's whining moans only served to egg him on further.

Soon, Tony couldn't hold back any more, losing any sense of rhythm as he fucked Bucky, resting his forehead on the man's chest.

"God, baby, I'm gonna cum."

Bucky bucked his hips up, begging, "Yes, fill me up, Tony, I wanna feel you cum inside me."

Tony saw white and his cock throbbed as he emptied his load into Bucky, barely registering the cum hitting his chest as Bucky clenched down around him, drawing his orgasm out.

Tony flopped down on Bucky, his cum leaking out of Bucky's hole, and Bucky's cum on both their chests adding to the sticky mess.

Tony tilted his head up for a languid kiss before flopping back down onto Bucky's chest, and Bucky wrapped his arms around him. There was a huge mess, but he could deal with that later.

Tony was hit by a wave of slightly hysterical laughter as he realized the tiara was somehow  _ still on Bucky's head _ . Bucky looked at him confused, but that just gave him a better view of the tiara, sending him into another giggle fit. Realizing he wasn't going to get an explanation, Bucky kissed Tony on the forehead and laid back down. 

After Tony got over the ridiculousness of it all (the Winter Soldier, naked underneath him in nothing but socks and a plastic tiara), he hummed in consideration and asked Bucky, "We had some food and even got some crazy monkey sex… does this count as a date?"

Tony watched in fascination as a flush spread down Bucky's neck onto his chest.

"Shut up," Bucky snapped, though between the obvious blush and his voice breaking and his arms still holding Tony to him, it wasn't very convincing.

\-----

The next morning, Bucky was sitting at Tony's bar, head resting on his arm as his metal one pecked at the phone Tony had designed for just this purpose, answering texts and dismissing concerns from Steve and Sam. Only half his attention was on that because Tony was making them both pancakes, hips moving slightly to the music playing over the sound system, and watching that ass was ten times more important than trying to sooth Steve's mother hen tendencies.

Suddenly, FRIDAY cut the music, and said, "Boss, Pepper is calling."

"Put her through, baby girl."

Pepper's voice came over the speakers. It was jarring hearing her from so many directions at once.

"Hey, Tony. Morgan was hoping she could get some of that cake and maybe play with some of her presents if you're not too busy today."

Bucky couldn’t help but think the flush that spread across Tony's cheeks and the slightly choked sound he made at the word cake was hilarious and adorable.

"Oh. Uh, is Morgan there?"

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, Maguna. Sorry, but Uncle Bucky ate it all. There isn't any cake left. Super soldier metabolism, you know how it is."

Bucky snorted and muttered, "Certainly ate  _ something _ ."

To the soundtrack of Morgan's disappointed sound and Pepper's slightly suspicious "right," Bucky took a pancake to the face. Tony was glaring at him, now empty pan in hand.

Bucky raised an eyebrow and picked the pancake up off the counter top and maintained eye contact as he bit into the still slightly raw pancake. Could have been cooked more, but not bad.

Tony wrinkled his nose and continued, "I do still have some cookies though, and of course you can come play with your presents."

Tony and Pepper arranged a time for them to come over as Tony went over to the stove to set the pan down and turn the stove off.

He brought the plate full of pancakes over and set them on the counter before lifting himself up there as well.

Tony pouted and whined, "You're the worst."

Bucky pulled Tony into his lap and kissed him on the forehead, running one hand through his silver streaked hair as the other grabbed a pancake to feed Tony.

"You like it."

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a series (eventually). Just the evolution of their relationship as told through cake. Kinda cracky, kinda thotty kinda soft. Hope you enjoyed my garbage.


End file.
